


Transporter Accident

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是個傳送失誤之後出現小朋友的、其實根本就很亂來的故事（咳）<br/>我好像說過，其實我不特別喜歡小孩，但我不知不覺寫了好幾次小朋友企業號，如果我有寫變小哏，一定都是為了JO。<br/>這篇是寫給麻糬的插花，收在他的本子《Cutie Honey》裡，其實本來是寫給JO的可是就，我動作太慢沒趕上印本，被麻糬搶走啦XDD<br/>的確想過是不是讓他長長一點，但，沒空啦所以還是算了，就這樣吧（笑）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transporter Accident

如果要說Leonard McCoy有什麼毫無根據的恐懼之物──以他自己的說法，則是「一點感覺都沒有的你們才他媽有問題！」──，或許傳送技術會是首選。

他的艦長與好友對他根深柢固、甚至不可理喻地排斥傳送機這件事向來覺得好笑，可能也參雜了一部份親密的鄙視──為那些過度發展的擔憂。他從未真正把他們的好醫官那些針對傳送技術有多麼不可信賴的嘀咕當成一個必須處理的問題，直到他看見他的大副站在傳送台偏左那個他經常站立的位置，用那些因為睜得比平常更大而呈現杏仁形狀的眼睛仰望著他，神情冷靜地說：「基於瓦肯與地球之間的友好原則，我要求你提供對現況的誠實描述是合乎邏輯的，地球人。」

在那一瞬間，只在那一瞬間。  
James T. Kirk想要衝進醫療灣（是的，不是輪機室），對他的醫官兼好友尖叫……他不確定自己想要尖叫什麼，可能會是「小獵犬、那頭小獵犬到底去了哪裡?!」也不一定。

他看見小小的瓦肯人（目測，五歲，如果可以用判斷地球兒童的方式去判斷瓦肯兒童的話）站得筆直，過大的制服外衣軟塌塌裹住他大半身體（不，別提癱在腳邊的軍靴和長褲了，Kirk甚至不想考慮貼身衣物到底掉在哪裡這種無關緊要的問題），雙手手臂似乎試圖擺放成交疊負在身後的姿勢如同他平時慣例的那樣，但繃緊的肩膀和剎白的手指都只讓他看來相當不安── 以Kirk對他的了解，那藏於冷淡神色下的情緒甚至可說是驚慌。

「嗨，我是星際聯邦企業號的艦長James T. Kirk，」他蹲在小小的瓦肯人面前讓視線能夠與他持平，「你是Spock，瓦肯大使Mr. Sarek的兒子，對嗎？」

小小的瓦肯人很快地瞇了下眼睛，或許是聽見熟悉的名字讓他感到安心，他思考了一小會兒，「你認識我，」那不是個問句，在得到Kirk平靜的點頭後他又說，這次相對顯得猶豫，「不是 _這個_ 我。」

Kirk忍不住想笑，但他只是極為節制地讓嘴角揚起適當的弧度，「你會訝異我到底認識什麼樣子的你的，」他說，聲音意外地輕，毫不意外地溫柔，「但現在，那不是我們的問題，」他對小小的瓦肯人伸出手，在確定他能明確知道自己毫無惡意的情況下把陷在衣服堆中的孩童抱離那癱束縛，「我想你需要醫生，」他在Spock挑起一邊眉毛看向自己時半是痛苦半是期待地咧開嘴笑了，「和Scotty，很多的Scotty。」

★

「Soctty一定會講這件事講上非常、非常久，」用靠在桌緣的單手撐著下巴，Kirk歪頭注視正準備在自己對面坐下的Spock，他突然這麼說。

恢復正常狀態的瓦肯軍官對他音調中幾乎毫不掩飾的笑意挑起眉，「或許是我的錯覺，但我感覺到你對此事抱持過多不必要的關注之意，艦長。」

那些冷淡的用字和細微壓低的尾音對Kirk而言就足夠是一個Spock正在表達不滿的跡象，但他全不打算為此退縮，他甚至聳起一邊肩膀，「我承認，我的確是想說『我』會講這件事講上非常、非常久。」他在Spock很快地看了他一眼時笑出聲來，「嘿，五歲的Spock？你有多少機會能遇見一個五歲的我啊？先別考慮時間旅行那檔事，拜託。」

Kirk歡快的笑容帶有某種獨特的渲染力，Spock安靜了一會兒才終於放棄般地吁了口氣，只是他依然不肯放鬆嘴角的緊繃，「考慮到地球人的行事習慣，我勉強能夠同意你，以及某些船員的過度關切出於單純的關心而非八卦心態作崇。」

「呃，你完全可以要求Bones刪除那些影像資料的，」Kirk幾乎只一眨眼就收起笑容，「即使是為了醫療用途，但那依然是你的個人隱私。」

Spock愣了非常短暫的剎那，或許幾秒，「不，五歲的我正式同意企業號的醫療人員對他所做的醫學檢查和記錄，而我無權、也不應違背他的意願。」

「……你知道那是你自己，是吧？」

「肯定的，」Spock很輕點點頭，「而我對你，以及其他成員對一個五歲兒童依然保有應有的尊重無比感謝。」

「那是你啊，」回應的態度理所當然，Spock卻反而質疑地挑起眉，「怎麼？」Kirk問。

「在確知你不會因對象不同而放棄基本尊重的前提下，我無法理解你將此事個人化的原因。」

Kirk微微張著嘴，臉上的表情有一瞬間像是爆笑或尖叫的前奏，只是這兩者都沒有真的發生，他只是緩慢搖搖頭笑了起來，而這次少了戲謔，或許有一些連他自己都不確定的難為情，「這是種浪漫，Spock，我就是想表示一下你對我來說獨一無二而已。」

「理解，」他說，「對地球人而言，展示對方對自己的獨特性也是一種情感的表現──」

「Spock，」毫不猶豫地打斷，Kirk微微歪頭盯著他的大副，「就，說你很高興我這麼愛你？」

他注視著他的艦長，隔了好一會兒才點了頭，輕微地如同落在暗綠湖面的一片落葉，「我很高興，」他沉聲說， 冷靜的聲音底層帶有他獨特的、鮮少人知的溫情， 同時無視了Kirk用嘴形無聲重覆又重覆的 _我這麼愛你_ 和那些過於燦爛的笑，「我對你獨一無二，Jim。」


End file.
